Implements, such as tools, weapons, and the like, may be encased in a holster for protection of the implement and/or the user, while providing access to the implement. For example, a holster may allow a user to conveniently carry the implement, safely retaining the implement until needed. When the implement is to be used, the user may withdraw the implement from the holster, and then return it to the holster when finished.
In the case of a handgun, the holster should reasonably protect the handgun and the user, and should be convenient to the user for ready use. Accordingly, the holster should retain the handgun until it is to be used, but allow the user to draw the handgun for use without undue effort or difficulty. The holster should be rigid and stable enough to allow the handgun to be repeatedly drawn and reholstered, usually with the same hand. However, the holster should also be flexible enough to be comfortably carried by the user, such as when it is worn on the person of the user for an extended length of time. It can be challenging to balance each of these characteristics.
Further, when the holster is intended to be concealed, some of the desired characteristics (e.g., protection, convenience, retention, access, stability, comfort, etc.) may be sacrificed to provide the concealment.